deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Atomiclalo/Rick Grimes vs Walter White
'Rick Grimes vs Walter White' Many of you have heard about Epic Rap Battles of History's Rick Grimes vs Walter White, but what would happen if they got to battle to death? We'll find out in this BLOG edition of Rick Grimes from TV show "The Walking Dead" vs Walter White from AMC'S "Breaking Bad". 'Weapons' Rick Grimes: ''Long Range: ''M4A1 Rifle ''Mid-Range: ''Colt Python Magnum ''Melee: ''Hunting Knife ''Explosives: ''M67 Grenades Walter White: ''Long Range: ''M60 Machine Gun ''Mid-Range: ''Ruger LCR ''Melee: ''Broken distillation flask ''Explosives: ''Mercury Fulminate 'X-Factors' Rick: 90 ' MENTAL HEALTH '''Walt:75 Rick at this point is a normal guy, with respect for the law and morally a good person. In Wal't case, by now, he is fully a druglord, he doestn't care about breaking the rules or doesn't matter if his allies die, if they stop him from getting money, he does whatever he needs to get rid of it. Rick :70 '''PLANNING AND SCHEMING '''Walt:95 Walter is a genius and can come up with great plans, even if they are strategy plans. Rick in the other hand would act like a regular cop would do, so he just follows the protocol he need to follow, but that doesn't stop him from being brave and doing courage acts. 'Background, location, and time: This is a pre-apocalyptic USA, so the virus hasn't spread yet. Rick is still King Country's sheriff. And eve though the background for Breaking Bad is between season 4 and 5, he and Jesse still use the RV meanwhile they are planning how to distribute and where to produce meth. Still, battle's location is To'Hajilee, or Albuquerque's desert. With this said... LET THE BATTLE BEGIN! Main Battle Rick Grimes is having dinner with Carl and Lori, as Carl goes to sleep Rick tells Lori something imporant: He spoke with a little bit of nervousness but with safety: "Lori, do you remember the other day on the news a kingpin named Heisenberg? Lori replied "Yes honey, what happened?" Rick said "I've been searching, Albuquerque's DEA won't do anything about this guy, but I did. That image that was shared the other day that was proccaimed to be from some Mexican brothers to La Santa Muerte, well, Shane told me one friend of his lives in Albuquerque and says he looks a lot like some guy named Walter White, so I dug up a little, Walter White is Heisenberg. Mr. White is a professional chemist, he shoudld know how to make meth, besides, the items stolen from JP Wynne School to make meth, I'm sure he stole them. I am planning to stop him." Lori says worried "But honey, that's DEA's business, you are just a cop, besides, he can be dangerous" Rick replies "Don't worry, I'll be careful, but justice needs to be done, I have to catch the famous Heisenberg, I need to..." Rick kisses Lori and Carl goodbye and he takes weapons from the police station. He then leaves to Albuquerque. In the other side, we see Skyler and Walt having a conversation in the kitchen, Walt tells Skyler something important: "Skyler" Walt says "My partner and I are leaving tomorrow to To'Hajiilee all day, there's this one customer who says it is important we meet there" Skyler says "Ok, how much is he paying?" Walter says "He says he is paying 1,500,000 dollars, this is a big deal, so I'll be out for a day or two" Skyler replies "That's fine Walt, take your time, but if something's wrong call me, or Saul Goodman and we will help" Walt says "Don't worry I'll be fine". He then leaves, and tells Jesse they should go. It is 6:00 am on the next day and Walt and Jesse start cooking, hours pass, and they cook over 35 pounds of Blue Sky. But the RV stops working and Jesse says "Yo, how are we supposed to leave? B**ch!" Walt says "Look, we don't want that other day's mistake happens again, so go for gas, there is one not so far, just start walking and we will be fine". Jesse replies "Whatever b**ch!" and leaves. Walt waits and a patrol comes close, Walt starts facepalming and doesn't know what to do, so he enters the RV and starts grabbing his weapons. Rick comes out of the car and says through his megaphone "Walter, come out I just want to talk, look I'm putting my gun down". He puts his gun away and Walt gets out of the RV, then Rick asks "Hey man, what's going on inside that Recreational Vehicle?". Walter lies, he says "Nothing, just... My friend and I are cooking dinner out here and we are out of gas". Rick says "Bulls**t, don't lie to me Heisenberg! I know, who you are, I know what you do, so you're under arrest fella". Then Walt pulls out his LCR and starts shooting. Walt misses, and he tries to avoid Rick's shots too, Rick uses his Colt Python and shoots Walt, but misses, as they reload they get behind their respective vehicles, Rick is behind his patrol and Walt is behind the RV. They shoot, they try, but fail, Rick is out of ammo, and enters his car for other weapon, meanwhile Walt only has one bullet, he aims and shoots Rick in his right shoulder, just at the tip, Rick is in pain but he still can move his arm with no problem. They are out of ammo. Rick quickly pulls out his M4A1 rifle and shoots the RV, where Walt is now, searching for weapons he coughs, throws up, and resists, because he realises it is a life or death matter, then he finds a box where his M60 machine gun is, he gets out the RV and shoots Rick but misses everytime, because he can't handle it properly, he trips and breaks his M60 into pieces, he then avoids every bullet Rick shoots, and crawls back to the RV, desperately Walt needs a melee weapon fast as Rick approaches the vehicle, before he enters Rick prays he wins against crime and enters, he shoots everywhere without seeing that nobody is inside the RV, just chemistry materials and chemicals, he then observes the only thing that misses is a distillation flask, when he realizes that he pulls out his hunting knife and turns around, Walt tries to attack him from the back and they both fight on a melee outstide the RV, Walt breaks his flask so he can stab Rick with it but fails, Rick nevertheless stabs Walter on the leg with his knife and then the blade breaks so he has no weapons now, and Walt in pain realises he doesn't have any weapons either, so they start fighting with their fists.... After an intense fight one on one, both, tired, get back to their vehicles, Rick vaguely grabs a grenade, and throws it at the RV making it explode, Rick thinks Walter was in the RV so he is going to the driveway to make a phonecall. But Walter, with his face bleeding, comes out of rocks, where he was hiding, and silently, but still heavy breathing, pulls out of his jacket Fulminated mercury, so meanwhile Rick is telling Shane and Lori he killed Heisenberg and calling for help, Walt inserts a fistful of fulminated of mercury in the car's exhaust pipe, and hides behind the same rock and waits. Rick finishes the calls and gets back to the car, and as soon as he starts the car, it makes a giant and loud explosion, an explosion so big it could be seen miles away. Walt, hurt, with his galsses broken, a wound on his leg and his face bleeding, takes a relief sigh and suddenly Jesse appears running with a gallon of gas and drops it, he sees a car blown up, the RV destroyed and Walt hurt. He, surprised and scared asks "Yo! What happened Mr. White?" and Walt says, "I won." Then they start walking and finally reach Albuquerque. Winner: '''Walter White Rick is fearsome, but sometimes sloppy and gets distracted during combat, meanwhile Walter is a genius, he manages to make brilliant plans, and we gotta admit, he is tenacious, and is a man that reaches his goals if he puts enough resistance. Thanks for reading my first Fan Made Battle! Tell me who do you want to see next in an epic battle, where Fiction is the X-Factor. Bye! Category:Blog posts